


Shadows, Spiders, and Sleep

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Series: Michael's Vocab Drabbles [4]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Does that make sense?, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Genderfluid Character, Goop is from the slime video, Guns, Mike is the King of FNAF, Other, Shooting Guns, The others are just there, also Mike Goop and Maker are my uhh ego ocs i guess, and Maker is Markiplier Makes, dark has they/them pronouns in this, dark is genderfluid, i hope so, not in detail just " multiple corpses were splayed across any surface available", so oop, the only ones who speak are Dark Wilford Bim AJ Goop and Maker, theres also dead bodies mentioned, this is very cute tho, wilford is involved what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: An earsplitting scream rang through the mansion, making Dark jump. They hurriedly stood up from their desk, a few papers being shoved off of the desk and onto the floor. They grab their cane and rush down to the studio where the scream came from. It was probably just one of Wilford's interviews getting very violent again, but something in their mind told them differently. That something was horribly wrong.





	Shadows, Spiders, and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab fic, yet again
> 
> This is a bit late but I had issues with this week haha, we didnt have vocab in class so i used a random word generator again. I got good words just no inspiration haha...
> 
> So i ended up instead of writing Beetlejuice finally wrote something for the Markiplier Egos uwu
> 
> I also wrote this as part of a series ima make eventually for the egos in my own universe. which explains Goop, Mike, and Maker uwu
> 
> Also yes. Everyone is slightly ooc but thats bc i havent read/watched anything ego related in a hot minute and Mark's recent bullshit has inspired me so uh and i was too lazy to fix it bc whatever slight au anyways uwu
> 
> So uh yeah :)
> 
> The words of this week are in the end notes, and in the actual fic they're the bolded words.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic :)

Dark was doing paperwork. A **humdrum** but necessary task. Especially when you live in Ego Manor. Where people are constantly murdered and a slime demon is continuously summoned. Paperwork was needed and Dark was the only one willing to fill it out. They were just filling out paperwork for yet another handful of guests on Bim and Wilford’s shows who had died. They sighed, did those two really have to kill so many people? Couldn't they just-

An **earsplitting** scream rang through the mansion, making Dark jump. They hurriedly stood up from their desk, a few papers being shoved off of the desk and onto the floor. They grab their cane and rush down to the studio where the scream came from. It was probably just one of Wilford's interviews getting very violent again, but something in their mind told them differently. That something was horribly wrong.

And that's why Dark was half stumbling half running down the halls of the mansion towards the studio. Their back would make them regret this, but they carried on. And they weren't the only one making their way down, as Maker was also running down the hall, albeit faster than Dark. Maker slid down the hall with his Heelys, skidding to a stop at the studio door where a few other egos were waiting. Maker looked over to Dark stumbling down and quickly came over to help them down the hall, "Here we go, Dad, let's go." Dark grumbled at the nickname but allowed him to help. They stopped with everybody else that was there (Mike, Bing, Doc, Eric, Goop, and Host) and looked at them. 

"What's going on?" The moment they all heard Dark's voice they moved out of the way (Host had already moved, he heard the static **crackle **of Dark's aura coming before he heard Dark themself coming) so they could see. "We dunno, Mom, we just heard screaming and came over. AJ isn't letting anybody in though.." Goop mumbled (Dark ignored the nickname this time) and Dark nodded and turned to the door, being face to face with AJ. AJ looked at Dark for a few seconds before sighing. "Bim doesn't want anybody in the studio right now..." He said half-heartedly. Dark stared at him, their aura flickering out, shoots of panicked red and blue licking at the egos around them (they didn't realize this, but everyone else did. So they all took a few steps away as to not get hit by their aura). AJ relented, stepping out of Dark’s way but quickly moving back so nobody else could get through.

Dark made their way into the studio, quick steps entering into the chaos that filled the room. They stopped in the middle of the room to just take it all in and sighed. Blood was splattered across the entire room; multiple corpses were splayed across any surface available; MJ was running around, frantically searching for something; CJ and RJ were cowering together in the far corner of the room; Wilford was nowhere to be seen; and Bim was standing near the cameras, head in his hands and shoulders hunched. Dark stalked over to him, and Bim slowly looked up at Dark, a defeated look on the game show host’s face (a rare look for the usually very **swanky **ego, so it only made Dark even more uneasy). “What the hell happened here.” Bim groans and throws his hands up. “I thought I told AJ to- ugh! Whatever!” Bim fell down to the floor, legs splayed out in front of him.

“Ok, so the scream was Wilford,” the blue and red in Dark’s aura flickered, making Bim sweat, “but! But it was just because he apparently saw a really big spider!” Dark’s aura deflated a bit, a ‘seriously?’ look on their face. “So he shot at it and ended up shooting multiple people instead... I tried to tell him it was harmless but he just shot more people and hid. So I asked AJ to keep everyone out while we tried to find it and kill it… but RJ and CJ are terrified of spiders... So MJ’s looking for it right now…” Dark let out a long sigh, leaning on their cane as they watched MJ run around the room. “So what you’re telling me is you lost Wilford.” Bim flinched but nodded anyway. “Where did he run off to exactly?” Bim shifted nervously “Uh, I was too busy trying to find the thing to see..” Dark stared at Bim for a moment before shaking their head and stepping away.

They reached out their aura, searching for both the spider and Wilford. They found Wilford, but no sign of a spider. Curious. Dark reached their aura into the darkness near Wilford’s hiding spot, red and blue flicking out near the pink man as the only warning of Dark appearing in the small closet Wilford found himself in. Wilford let out a **guttural **yell at suddenly seeing the shorter ego appear beside him, a gunshot shooting out towards the ceiling. Dark hunkered down a bit to avoid any risk of getting shot, which ended up with Dark’s face being shoved into Wilford’s chest. 

The two stood in silence for about half a second before Wilford latched onto Dark, the gun dropping to the floor as Wilford instead grabbed onto Dark. “Oh! Darky! There- there was a spider in the studio! It was soOOO big!! Like the side of your face, Darky!!” Wilford cried, Dark went limp in Wilford’s arms (better to accept it than fight it and break their back more) and grumbled into the taller ego’s chest. “Yes, I heard. But I searched the studio and the surrounding area and there was no sign of a spider anywhere.” Wilford stared at Dark for a moment before blowing a raspberry as them. “Liar! I saw it! It’s definitely in there! I know it!!” “If it was there my aura would've detected it Wil. Now, why don't we get out of this closet and you show me where you saw the spider so we can clear this up, yeah?” Wilford pouted and hugged Dark tighter to himself, “But what if it-” “If I see it, Wil, I will kill it for you. Ok?” Wilford relaxed on the hug a bit and looked down at Dark, “Promise?” Dark nodded their head and finally, finally, Wilford let them go and reached behind them to open the closet door. Dark, realizing that their back was pressed against the door knew this wouldn't end well if they stayed where they were. They reached their aura out into the studio and-

They were turned around and their front slammed down into Wilford’s chest, Wilford’s back flat on the floor. Wilford’s eyes were wide as he looked down at Dark, “Ah! Are you alright, Darky? Almost didn't catch ya there!” Dark grumbled, pushing themself off of Wilford, grabbing their cane as they stood up. Wilford pulled himself up as well, smiling at Dark, who pointedly avoided the **maddening **look. “I’m... I’m ok.” They grumble, “Now, where did you see that spider?” They said, brushing the dirt off of their suit jacket. Wilford nodded quickly, grabbing Dark’s hand and dragging him over to the desk Wilford usually stood at when his show started. He pointed under the desk, “Right there!” Dark looked under the desk, finding nothing but a shadow that vaguely resembles a spider- oh.

“Wil.” “Yes, Darkipoo?” “Can you look down there again.” Wilford looked questioningly at Dark before looking down as well before gasping, “There it is! Dark kill it!” He yelped, rushing to hide behind Dark. Dark sighed, reaching their hand down to the shadow, ignoring Wilford’s panicked yelling. They slammed their hand into the shadow, and the shadow didn't move. Wilford stared at the ‘spider’, “Wait, that’s... that's just a shadow!” Dark sighed. “Yes, Wil. Just a shadow. Am I done here? I need to fill out more paperwork.” Wilford pouted, but let Dark’s arm go nonetheless. Dark rolled their shoulders and took a few steps away before turning back to the pink ego, “And next time you think you see a spider, just text me so I can come and kill it. Don’t go on a murder spree.” They sighed, not responding to Wilford’s confirming call as they walked out of the studio, ignoring the stares from the Jims and the egos outside questioning them on what happened.

They made their way to their office and sat down to get back to their paperwork. They texted Wilford to meet them in their office after he was done cleaning up. Dark sat their head in their hands and waited for Wilford to join them so he could explain exactly what the fuck that was so they could write a report on it to give to someone for them to get Dark even more paperwork to do.

  


Wilford burst into Dark’s office a large smile on his face, “Heyy Darky! What’s up?” Dark finished the sentence they were writing on the form (which, if you were wondering was “As of current the number of deaths caused by Wilford this morning is **inconclusive** but numerous.”) before looking up at Wilford. “Wil what, and I say this with love, the fuck was that this morning.” Wilford giggled, shrugging. “I thought I saw a spider, but it wasn't one! Easy!” Dark groaned, what’d they expect? “Really, Darkipoo, I think this mornin went just **swell** ! I got a good **thrill **from shooting some people! And you looked so hot when you showed me it was just a shadow, which I count as a win.” Wilford winked, making Dark sigh. “Wil, dear, shut up.” Wilford raised his hands in mock defeat, “Sure, sure!”

Dark crossed their arms onto their desk, resting their head on their arms, letting out a long sigh. Dark’s eyes fell closed as Wilford gave them a soft smile, walking over and petting Dark’s hair, bending down to press a kiss to their forehead. “Really Darkipoo, you should get some sleep! That chair isn’t a good place to sleep! You should be in bed, cuddling with me instead.” Wilford pouted, still petting Dark’s hair. “Dear, with all the paperwork I have to catch up on, my desk will have to do as a **makeshift **bed.” Wilford pouted at that and moved around the desk to where Dark sat. He quickly scooped them up, earning a smack to the face. Dark looked up at Wilford, smacking him on the shoulder repeatedly, "Love, put me back down or I'll-" they were cut off by a kiss from Wilford. They relented, letting their hand fall to their lap and kiss him back. 

When they both pulled away they found themselves in their shared room. Dark quickly figured, through the smell of cotton candy and bubble gum, that Wilford had teleported them here. They sighed, leaning their forehead on Wilford's shoulder as he sat down on their bed. "You wanna sleep, Darky?" Dark nodded and Wilford hummed in response, standing back up and moving around the bed and setting Dark down on the bed before quickly climbing into the bed from the other side. Dark quickly cuddled into Wilford’s chest, who wrapped his arms around Dark in response. They hummed and looked up at Wilford, “You know I love you Wil, yes?” Wilford chuckled, kissing Dark on the nose, “Course I know you love me! You tell me whenever you can!” He giggles, “And I love you too darlin’.” Wilford kissed Dark on the head, who hummed and buried their face further into Wilford’s chest.

Dark would deal with everything from today later. They did have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, yes. But right now, they would cuddle and nap with their husband. Just for an hour or two.. Or three… or eight. Either way, what mattered right now was sleep. Paperwork could wait. Yes, the paperwork could wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Crackle- verb: to make slight, sudden, sharp noises, rapidly repeated  
Earsplitting- adjective: extremely loud  
Guttural- adjective: of or relating to the throat; harsh; throaty  
Humdrum- adjective: lacking excitement or variety; dull; monotonous  
Inconclusive- adjective: not leading to a firm conclusion; not ending doubt or dispute  
Maddening- adjective: extremely annoying; infuriating  
Makeshift- adjective: serving as a temporary substitute; sufficient for the time being - noun: a temporary substitute or device  
Swanky- adjective: elegant or ostentatious  
Swell- verb: became larger or rounder in size - adjective: excellent; very good  
Thrill- noun: a sudden feeling of excitement


End file.
